Star Wars: Earth Assault
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: Ahsoka Tano crash lands on Earth, and befriends a young artist by the name of Michael Leblanc, but the empire is hot on her trail, will all the Earth's military be enough to stop the Imperial fleet from taking over the Earth? Ahsoka/OC currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): The following story is what I think might happen IF Ahsoka comes to earth, but all of this is basicly fictional, al the names of the cities are real as well, but not the settings they are in.

So please listen to this small rant before I start this story:

We might have a chance against the imperials if we stick to using our infantry and air force.

Our infantry has thermal and night vision, plus we are more flexible and have better vison then the stormtroopers, due to thier armor and helmets, plus our "primitive" weapons can take out a stormtrooper easy.

The only thing they can beat us at is grenades in the infantry catagory, they have many different types of grenades, while we only have frag, flashbang, HE, thermite, tear gas, SAMTEC, smoke, and stun grenades.

In the air force category, we also dominate them as well, there fastest fighter is the TIE Hunter witch goes 800 miles per our, while earths fastest jet in military service is the russian MiG-25, it goes a whopping 1,865 miles per hour, so our jets can shoot them down before the pilots can say "what the fuck?".

Also most TIE models have no shields, so we can take them out with a quick burst of our machiene guns.

They may have better weapons, but our jets can out maneuver and out fly the imperial fighters.

A B-2 bomber with 47 mark 82 bombs can easily annihilate a star destroyer as well, the only thing we have to worry about is there vechicles.

An AT-AT can take out our tanks, plus AT-ST's can also kill out troops if they down use a javilen on it.

So in other words, we would beat the imperials if they try to invade us, rant ends here.

* * *

Chapter 1: Miracle Beyond All Miracles

* * *

"_the forest is so peaceful, makes me glad I live in it_" I thought as I drived on the road to town in my silver and green flamed Mitsubishi Lancer.

I finally got to Phoenix, it was a medium sized town about an hour away from my hometown Prescott, it had super markets, fast food restaurants, banks, and schools.

I went to Walmart and got some stuff there, I then went back to my house.

My house is not small, but it is not big either, it was average size, it has three bedrooms and three bathrooms.

The first floor contained the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and my studio.

The kitchen was pretty normal, I had a stove that had heat pads and an oven, a refrigerator, a table that could seat six, a sink, some drawers for dishes, and place for me to cut ingredients.

The living room contained two coutches, a recliner, a flatscreen tv, some shelfs, and a sterio, one of the shelves held a dvd player, an XBOX 360, PS3, and Wii, while the other held all of the jewlry I couldn't sell.

Also in the living room were some of my paintings that were framed and hung on the walls, and a computer.

My studio was always has paper, pens, pencils, paint brushes, water color, acrylic paint, some tables, three chairs, three H-frame easels, water color pencils, and color pencils.

The second floor contained my bedroom, my building room, and my filming room.

My room was pretty much home to me, it had a king sized bed with dragon bed spreads, a blanket with wolfs on it, a blue blanket, a pillow with red, blue and, yellow on it, a pillow with dragons on it, and another pillow that was blue.

It also had shelves, one of them held my TV, while another held my Kingdom Hearts action figures that were unopened, while another held my Halo action figures.

In my closet were various clothes, i had t-shirts of white, grey, blue, green, and some black, I also had three pairs of shoes, one was grey and white, , the one thing that didn't change were my shorts, all of them were light blue.

In my building room was a bunch of Star Wars legos of different types, I have three AT-TE's, three AT-AP's, five ATTs, three LATTs, three V-wings, three X-wings, three A-wings, three B-wings, three Y-wings, six snow speeders, three TIE Fighters, TIE Defenders, TIE Advances, two TIE Interseptors, one TIE Assaulter of my oun creation.

I also had three AT-AT's, and AT-ST's, five speeder bikes, and seven E-web blasters.

I also have five Hailfire Droids, five Tank Droids, two MTTs, a massive base with six turrents, and a long trench, two hundred clones, droids, rebels, and imperials.

The filming room was basicly were I would take my chosen legos, and make a stop motion film.

Once I out the groceries away, I went into my studio to work on my latest project.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

* * *

"_I need to land somewere fast_" I thought as I went through space in the twilight, suddenly I saw a planet that had seven continents on it, I decided to enter the planet.

"this planet may be hostile, I got to put the sencor jammer on" I though as I did so.

As I enterd the atmosphere, I went for the nearest continent, as some landscape was visible, witch was nothing but forest, a warnng light went off.

"_oh come on, not now_" I thought, the twilight started to decend due to lack of fuel, I pulled and held the stick up, but the twilight kept on going down.

The trees were now larger, I pulled harder, and braced for impact, I herd a load crash, then everything went black.

* * *

By the time I was done with the abstract painting, it was eight O'clock at knight, but it was summer, so a bit of the sun was out, I just got it done when my whole house shook up.

I got my flashlight and ran outside, looking for the source of the sound.

I walked around my house until I saw a cload of black smoke four hundrd yards away, I walked towards that direction.

when I got to the clearing, there was a crashed space ship on the ground, and I immediatly noticed the ship.

"_what the heck?, is that the twilight?_" I thought.

I got near it and looked for a way inside, I unknowingly pressed something and a ramp came down sideways, I went inside.

"man, the inside of this thing is trashed" I thought, I went towards the cockpit.

Sitting in it was a togrutan female that was familer to me, I looked for a way to get her out of the seat, I unclipped the seatbelt, and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"_man, for someone that's supposed to be light, she's a bit heavy_" I thought, I carried her to my house.

I layed her down on one of couches, her face was familer to me, I chould recognise those markings anywere, I got the picture out of my wallet just to be sure.

When I realized who she was, I unknowingly dropped the photo, I looked at her, awestruck.

"_it's Ahsoka Tano, the real Ahsoka Tano, but how the heck did she find earth?_" I thought.

"_but I have no time to loose, if I don't act quickly, those wounds on her arms will get infected_" I thought.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and got a first aid kit, I ran back just in time to see her waking up.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV)

* * *

I suddenly came to, I was not in the twilight anymore, I was laying down on a couch, my vision was blurry, but I looked around.

When my vision cleared I saw I was staring at a young man around nineteen years old, he had white skin, sand blonde spiked hair, and green eyes.

He was wearing sky blue shorts, a white T-shirt that said "volcom" on it, he had grey sweat bands on his arms, he had grey and white shoes on, also he had a silver necklace with a green gem.

"thank god your okay" he said, he looked concerd, and I could sence he was worried about my safty.

* * *

(My POV)

* * *

"were am I, and who are you?" Ahsoka said.

"my name is Michael Leblanc, and this is my house" I said.

"my name is Ahsoka Tano, and thanks for bringing me here, but I have to go" she said, she tried to get up, but then grunted in pain, she layed right back down on the couch.

"let me see what is wrong with you" I said, I checked her body for any wounds.

"you have some bruising right by your ribs, and you have multiple wounds on your arms" I said.

"I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious" she said.

I soaked some cotton balls in peroxcide, I got one of them.

"this is going to sting a bit" I said, I then applied the peroxide onto her wounds on her right arm.

She winced in pain, but soon calmed down, I did this treatment three times on eatch arm.

I then took some medical tape and wrapped it around her midsecion were the bruise was.

"thanks for helping, but I need to find a repair station for my ship" she said.

"Ahsoka, Earth is not as advanced were you come from, we can't even get out of our solar system" I said.

"I'm stuck here?, then Ive doomed your planet" she said, she started to cry.

"nothing bad is going to happen Ahsoka" I said.

"the longer I stay here, the more chances Darth Vader will find me" she said.

"it will take him months, years even to find Earth, there will be a slight chance he will find Earth" I said.

"well, you might be right, but how low is your technology?" she asked.

"we use bullets for our weapons, but our guns are easy to use in case of an attack, but our jets most likely are faster" I said.

"well your technology is not that low, in a couple of years you can use blasters" she said.

"our government is not smart enough to know the basics of blasters, they have "other" important stuff to study, like can breathing make you sick" I said.

She laughed "you got to be kidding me" she said.

"I'm not, well anyways your probably hungry, I have some soup in the fride if you want it" I said.

"thanks, I could use a bite to eat right now" she said.

When I was done mirowaving our soup, I got some bisguits, and two cups of apple juice, we ate silently.

While we were eating I looked at her, her lekku were longer then I knew they were, they were below her chest, but were a bit down to her midsection, her montrols were larger and arched just like Shakk-ti's but they still contained the same tiger like pattern and stars on the tips.

She still wore the two piece outfit from her teenage years, but it was larger to accomadate her now mature body, but they were torn at a couple of places due to the crash.

Once we were done eating I washed the dishes, we then stepped outside.

"I need to dispose of the twilight, if I don't it will attract attention" she said.

"ok go ahead, but don't strain yourself" I said.

She breathed calmly, then lifted up her hands, the wreakage that was the twilight was lifted off the ground.

She moved it into the water of the lake, but kept on going until it was in the middle, she then stopped, making the twilight fall into the dephs of the lake.

She was silent and unmoving for a couple of seconds, she then went back into the house, I followed suit.

Once I was in I said, "well, it's getting late, we should go to sleep" I said.

"that's a good idea, but I have a request" she said.

"well what is it?" I asked.

"well, when I used to be in the temple, I used to share a bed with a fellow jedi, and I was wondering........can I sleep in the same bed with you?" she asked, she blushed a deep scarlet.

"fine by me, my bed is big enough to fit three people anyways" I said.

We walked up the stairs and went towards my room, but I stopped.

"Ahsoka, can we have a talk?" I said, she nodded yes.

"Ahsoka......I haven't totally honest with you, but I need to tell you this" I said.

"okay, go ahead" she said.

"well......on this planet, your galaxy is a movie series, and an CG animation cartoon called Star Wars, and well......I have a pretty large collection" I said.

"okay that's a bit wierd, but how big is this "Star Wars" collection?" she said.

I opened the door to my building room, and we both stepped inside.

Her reaction was pretty normal, but of cousre I could expect that from a jedi, she looked at all the legos shaped into the vechicles she fought, or was with in the clone wars.

She picked up my Rex lego minifig, and carresed it.

"you miss him do you?" I said.

"yes......he was a great friend, even through the worst times" she said.

"I understand how bad the ending was the clone wars is, even though I liked the clones, I liked the jedi better, especialy you......it saddend me when I saw all those jedi die in the film" I said.

"it was a great tragedy......all of my closest friends, exept for Obiwan, and Master Yoda are gone......and now the code is no more" she said.

"but there is still hope Ahsoka, I said, I pointed to the rebel soldiers, I went over and got some minifigs, and showed them to her.

I showed her luke, he was wearing his black jedi robes, and wielding his lightsaber.

"this is Luke Skywalker, he will help the rebel alliance defeat the galatic empire, plus he will bring balence back to the force" I said.

"if this is true, then the dark side will fall" she said.

"Ahsoka, you only know half of the story, so please......let me tell the rest" I said.

She sat down on a chair, I then told her everything from the beginning, like Galen Mareks's turn to the lightside, the destruction of the Death Star, and the Battle of Hoth, all the way to the end, like the battle of endor, to the final confrontation of Darth Vader.

When I was done she said "I scenced no lies coming from you, you spoke the truth".

We exited the buiding room and went into my room.

Ahsoka sat on my bed "but, why do I still live, the code was all I had, but now I have nothing" she said.

I grabbed her hands, "Ahsoka, you don't have nothing, you have me as a friend" I said.

She smiled "your so sweet, you do know that right?" she said.

I let go of her hands and looked somewere else, "yeah......but I never had a girlfriend of my oun".

"you mean you never had someone that was attracted to you" she said.

"yeah, but I don't get it, I'm way nicer then other guys are, but yet......no girl would ask me out, or want my phone number" I said.

"romance is a compicated thing, it takes time" she said.

"for someone that's wasn't supposed to have attachments, you know alot about love" I said.

"well my ex-master tought me about it, but back then the code was my life" she said.

I sat by her, "you know, I always wonderd if there was other life out there in space, that we, the humen race, was truely not alone, but even tough I found the answer, I will not let anyone take you" I said.

"your loyalty is truly unique Michael, and I mean that in a good way" she said.

"I know Ahsoka, you know, I never expected that I would be talking to you today, but yet somehow a miracle beyond all miracles happened" I said.

"I'm glad I met you as well Michael, you have lifted my spirit" she said.

I checked my watch, "it's getting kind of late, we sould go to bed" I said.

"allright, but I need some time to change into something, I don't like sleeping in my clothes" Ahsoka said.

"ok I guess, my closet is right over there, help yourself" I said, I got my sleeping clothes and went into my bathroom.

When I came out I was wearing a plain white T-shirt, and a white cloth pants, the toilet finished flushing.

Ahsoka's clothes were on the ground right by her, she was wearing a grey T-shirt, but she had white panties on.

"_ooooooooookay, this is weird_" I thought.

I went down and got a cup of water, I brought it back to my room and drunk the whoule cup.

Ahsoka was in bed, her eyes were closed.

"_she looks so beautiful when she is asleep_" I thought.

I got under the blankets and went to sleep as well.

* * *

When I woke up I thought "_that was a weird dream I had_".

I turned my head and saw Ahsoka was getting dressed, she was putting on her dark red tube top.

"_I know it's wrong but......I can't......look away......so......hot_" I thought.

She was going to turn around, so I closed my eyes, her lips then touched my forehead.

My eyes sprung open, "wake up, today's a brand new day" she said.

"Ahsoka, you do know you don't have to wear your clothes right, you can wear some of mine since your are torn" I said.

"I don't mind, there just a little torn anyways, plus don't you have to take a shower and shave?" she said.

I felt my chin, a five O'clock shadow was now there.

"yeah, I'll do that right now" I said, I got up and went into my bathroom.

I came out of my bathroom shaved and clean, I put on some clean clothes of the same ones from yesterday.

I got down stars and made breckfast, we had panckes, bacon, and eggs.

Once we were done, we washed the dishes.

"welp, time to work in the studio" I said.

"wait a minute, don't you have a job?" she asked.

"I do, I make wonderful works of art, then sell them to businesses who want them" I said.

Once we stepped into the studio, I put on some music, the sounds of John Rzeznik-I'm Still Here was in the studio.

"right now I need to focus on this" I said, I showed it to her, it was a modular design painting made from watercolor.

"wow, it's beautiful, all the colors are so bright and vivid" she said.

"thanks, I try to make my art as beautiful as it can be" I said.

"well your really good, I'm impressed you make such good art" she said.

"thanks, now if you excuse me, I need to finish this" I said.

"okay, but is there anything I can do while your working?"she asked.

"yeah, you can play one of my video games while I'm working" I said.

she exited my studio, I then refocused on my artwork.

* * *

It took me awhile, but I finally finished it, I stepped out of my studio, Ahsoka was sitting one one of the couches, she was watching a movie.

I sat down and watched it wih her, once it was done I went up into my fliming room.

"wow, so this is what this room looks like" Ahsoka said.

"yep, this is my filming room, it's were I make stopmotion animation with the legos I have" I said.

"what is stopmotion animation?" she asked.

"it's basicly taking pictures with a camra, but after everyshot, you move the figure again, you keep doing this until you have a film" I said.

"do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"yeah, I need help setting up some of the stuff for the battle scene" I said.

We started working on getting the battle scenes ready.

* * *

Once we were done with the battle scene, it was some were in the afternoon.

I made us both lunch, we had some sandwich, salad, and some apple juice.

The day was pretty normal and going fast, by now it was eight O'clock at night.

* * *

Some were in an imperial star destroyer, Darth Vader was heading towards the bridge, when he entered the bridge, all the officers and operators gave his crisp salutes.

"did you find her location?" he asked.

"yes Lord Vader, she landed some were in this solar system" the captain said, a hologram showed a solar system with nine planets.

"eight of the planets are inhospitable my lord, the only one that has life is this planet" the captain said, he pointed towards a blueish orb that had seven continents on it.

"then set a course for this planet captain" he said.

"yes my lord, but it will take us some time to get to this solar system, about a month if we stay in hyperspace" the captain said.

"then do so captain, and a month is all you have to get the fleet there, do not fail me captain, or you will suffer the same fate as your predecessor" Vader said.

"yes my lord" the captain said, Vader exited the bridge.

The view zooms out of the bride, showing a fleet of five imperial star destroyers, five victory class star destroyers, and seven Acclamator I class assault ships, there engines flared, but then they accelarated into space, heading to our planet, Earth.

* * *

(A/N): well, this is the end to the first chapter to Star Wars: Earth Assault, I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible.

I don't oun anything exept the story it'self, and my OCs.

Star Wars belongs to Lucusfilm Ltd.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems Start

This is the second chapter of Star Wars: Earth Assault, this chapter is probably going to be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 2: Problems Start

* * *

I woke up the mourning, when I opened my eyes, Ahsoka's face was in front of me, her eyes were closed.

I got up and did everything to start my mourning, I then made breckfast for me and Ahsoka.

"_it's wierd living with someone you thought you would never get the chance to see_" I thought.

I just got done making brekfast when Ahsoka came down to eat, now that I got a good look at her, she was attractive.

"morning, so what are we having for brekfast?" She asked as she sat down by the table.

"were having bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast" I said.

"sounds good" Ahsoka said.

I made two plates, I set the first one down in front of Ahsoka, while I sat mine down were I was sitting.

Through most of breckfast it was silent, then Ahsoka said "it's quiet around here, do you live by some cities?"

"yeah, I'm an our away from Phoenix, but my hometown Prescot is ten miles down the road" I said.

"ok, and it is quite peacefull since you live in a forest" Ahsoka said.

"yeah, I love hearing the wind, the rustleing of the leaves, and the feel of the wind on my face" I said.

She was about to speak, but then the doorbell rung, I got up.

"_who in the heck could be at my door at this our?_" I thought.

I went to the door and opened it, two men wearing black suits, with maching ties, and sunglasses were at my door.

"were the FBI sir, were looking for a possible alien in this area, have you seen anything strange?" the blck haird agent said.

"an alien you say?" I said, I thought, "I can't say I haven't seen one" I lied.

"sir, we know your lying, just hand over the alien and no one will get hurt" he said.

"look guys, to tell you the truth I know how you guys work, you take them for a little "talk", but in reality it is for autopsy, plus why do you need a autopsy when you can just get x-rays, and cat scans?" I said.

They looked at eatch other, "you know, we haven't actually thought about that before" the brown haired agent said.

* * *

(A/N): If anyone has watched Jonny Test before, I am trying to give these agents the same personality as and

* * *

I palmed my face, "you got to be kidding me, our government is stupid" I said.

"tell you the truth, we arn't into the woule autopsy stuff either" the brown haird agaent said.

"look, she's eating breckfast right now, so you guys have to wait" I said.

"we still need to take her for the safty of the citizens of America" the black haired agent said.

"the only way she is going is if I go along with her, I'm not taking any chances" I said.

"fine, but if so much as touch anything, we will look you away for a long time" the brown haired agent said.

"deal, but if you lay anything sharp on her, I will kill you both" I said.

"a deals a deal, now show us were she is" one of them said.

Before I could show them were she is, Ahsoka came into the living room.

"Michael I just had a vision" she said.

"a vision are you sure Ahsoka?" I said.

"yes, Darth Vader was invading the Earth, some of the cities were destroyed, and imperial troops were checking for survivors" she said.

"if this is true then we need to get to our base right away so we can inform them" the brown haired agent said.

"Ahsoka, these two guys are from the FBI, basicly there job is to secure the safty of America" I said.

"there job will be put to the test whenever Vader comes here" she said.

"both of you need to come with us, it is a matter of national security" the black haired agent said.

"okay, but we need to know your names" Ahsoka said.

"my name is Agent Smith, while my friend here is Agent Anderson" the brown haired agent said.

We followed them to thier car, witch was a Ford Crown Victoria, we went inside, then they started the car.

We traveled for what seemed like hours, that's when we stopped an air port, we were near a leer jet.

We went inside and sat down, once the agents got into the pilot seats, we took off.

I looked at Ahsoka agiain, her outfit was now stitched up.

We kept on traveling until we landed, once the plane stopped, we exited the leer jet.

We were at a secret military base somewere in the desert, we went into the giant building, inside were scientists, alien spacecraft, and weapons.

"this is a secret military installation, you will not utter a word about it, or the FBI will be all over you like bear on honey" Smith said.

"okay, so were do we go to help inform of the invasion?" I said.

"ill just call up the general and tell him, then he will make a meeting" Smith said.

* * *

A phone call and several minutes later...................

* * *

Me, Ahsoka, The agents, the top scientists here, and the general were all sitting at a table.

"so your telling me, that an Imperial fleet from the Star Wars movie is actually coming here to earth, to find her?" the general said.

"yep, all of it is true, and no you will not kill Ahsoka to save the planet, she's like an endagerd species now" I said.

"then what are the rest of our options right now?" one of the scientists said.

I thought for a chouple of minutes, I paced around the room, I then stopped.

"we could always let them take her, that would end it" the general said.

"no, Vader would kill her if you give her to him, so that leaves one more option, but it is bold" I said.

An atmosphere anticipation came up, I looked at them all.

"we can fight" I said, some of the scientists were surprised a bit.

"the technology of the imperials is far to advanced then our oun, we would be crushed in a month" a scientist said.

"no way, we can hold them off, thier tech has it's limits" one of them said.

"exactly!, there tech has some limits, like thier fighters, thier fastest fighter is the TIE Hunter, and it only goes eight hundred miles per hour" I said.

"the fastest military fighter in the world is the MiG 25, and it goes around a thousand and eight hundred miles per hour" the general said.

"our infantry have an advantage when it comes to weapons, and thier gear, stormtroopers suffer from poor vision and flexability, while our guys can run and jump, and our weapons can kill them in one shot" I said.

"but what about our vechicles and navy?" one on the scientists said.

"the navy and vechicles can easily get wiped out, but we can destroy thier capital ships with B-2 bombers loaded with mark eighty two bombs" I said.

"but how are we going to convince the president to let us prepare for the invasion, we don't even know when they will arrive" Smith said.

"the imperials can come any minute or day now, so we must convince him quickly before the worst happens" I said.

"allrighty then, but I don't know a lick about the imperials tatics and stradagy, we need someone that doe's to help lead the U.S. military" the general said.

Suddenly all the scientists, the general, and the agents looked at me and Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just an artist, I don't know anything about leading a woule military force" I said.

The general got up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"son, the United States needs you if we are going to survive this invasion, and if we do, others might join the cause" he said.

"but why do I have to do it?, can someone else do it?" I asked.

"your the only one that most likely has the knowlege to defeat them, your our only hope" he said.

I thought for a moment as I paced around the room.

"fine, but Ahsoka get's U.S. citizenship, and the troops have to follow my orders to the letter, if I tell them to jump, I expect to hear how high" I said.

"there is no time to loose, we need to get the the president to warm him of the threat ASAP" the general said, we then followed the general to the hanger.

* * *

We took off from Area 51, and landed in Washington D.C. in a couple of hours, we then went to the White House.

We all went into the Oval Office and told the President of The United States, Barack Obama of what we discoverd.

He was sitting in his chair while his Vice President, Joe Biden was standing next to him.

"I thought that we coverd this up, but I guess I was wrong" he said.

"a week ago at exactly 3:26 AM, a squad of F-22's found seven Unindentified Flying Objects on thier radars, they then gave chase" he said.

He took out a file from his desk and placed it on his desk, he then opened it.

"these are the pictures the F-22's took o the bogies before they engadged them" he said.

We looked at the photos, captured on them were seven TIE Scouts in "V" formation over the Nevada desert.

"this is the audio recording of the event" Obama said, he pressed the play button.

We could here the whine of the F-22's engine a bit, then suddenly a male voice was heard.

"this is Alpha Leader, we have finished our patrol and are heading back home" he said.

"roder that Alpha Leader" the communications operater said.

Just then another pilot that had a younger male voice said "what the?-, sir I am picking up seven UFO's at 2'o clock, thier a couple a hundred meters from us"

"Rodger that Alpha Five" Alpha leader said, there was some silence.

"air traffic control, we have seven UFO's at 2'o clock, and thier a chouple hundred meters from us, permission to intersept" he said.

"rodger that Alpha Leader, you have the green light to intersept" the Air Traffic Controler said.

"squadren we have green light to interspet the UFO's, standerd formation" he said.

It was silent for awhile, but we could here the whine of the F-22 still, just then a female voice said "sir, I have visual of the UFO's, they are small and grey, and thier using some sort of black and grey matierial for wings" she said.

"lets see if we can try and communicate with these UFO's" another female voice said.

"attenchion pilots, your in restricted airspace, you must land" Alpha leader said.

There was no responce, Alpha lead tried again, "if you do not respond we will be forced to shoot" he said.

Just then one of the pilots said "they're scattering off", just then we heard the TIE Scouts fire.

"woah that was close!, that ship's weaponry nearly took off my tail" Aplha Five said.

"looks like these guys arn't friendly, you have permission to engadge" Alpha Leader said.

We coud here screeches from the TIE Scout's engines and laser fire from them, but we could also here the machiene guns of Alpha Leader's F-22 fire.

Just then one of the pilots said "aw yeah, take that you alien scum!", we could here a TIE Scout spin out of control.

More shots were fired, and we could here battle chatter as well, The President stopped the autio recording.

"we also have a cd of the fight as well" he said, he got a cd out and played it on a TV, we chould see the TIE Scouts coming into visual range, then after that they scrambled, followed soon by combat, we could see that five of the TIE Scouts were shot down.

"what happen to the last two?" I asked.

"the last two escaped before the F-22's could shoot them down again, they somehow jammed their sensors for five seconds while they made thier escape" Obama said.

"then that's how they found earth then, a TIE Scout has enough consumables for six months of travel" Ahsoka said.

"then drastic times......call for drastic measures, we need to alert the citizens of America and the world of the attack" I said.

"you cannot expect them to believe this do you?" the general said.

"if the president plays and shows all the information to the public, we should be able to grab there attention to there cause" I said.

"but what if that's not enough?" Obama said.

"then......I'll deliver a speech anout why we need to stand up against this invading force" I said.

There was a moment of silence in the whole room, then the President sighed.

"are you sure you can inspire the whole united states to our cause?" he asked.

"most of it, we would get total commitment from people who are under the banner of the Rebel Alliance, but the Imperial sympathizers will most likely be against us" I said.

"the general told me that you are the only one that knows about Imperial stradagy correct?" he said.

"yes, I know alot about it, but I don't know all of it" I said.

"regardless of that statement......I will give you temporary military command of all the U.S military" he said.

"what the-, but sir, you can't possibly trust all the U.S military to this......boy" Joe Biden said.

"your lucky the presidents here, or I would have thrown you out of the room through the window" I said.

"this young man is most likely the only person that can help plan attacks and defencive plans against the Imperials, so we need to use him" he said.

The room was silent yet again, I could feel tension in the air around us.

"then it is settled, alert all the news stations that I have an important announcment to make" he said.

He got up just as we did, "Michael, if you could follow me to the IAS" Obama said.

* * *

I followed him into a hallway, we then enterd a room that had a blue curtain, a pedastil with the presidentual seal, and in front of it was a camra, all the camra crew was ready.

"once I make my statment and show the nation all the info I sowed you, I will step down, then you will deliver the motivational speech" he said.

"but I haven't wrote any of it down, plus I don't know were to start" I said.

"choose your words carefully, it can make or breck the decision" he said, with that he got on the pedastil just as the camra went on.

* * *

I watched from a TV from one of the entrence ways, President Obama was on the pedistil.

"my fellow Americans, there is something that I must inform you of, an imperial fleet is going to be in the orbit of earth" he said.

"last week, at exactly 3:26 AM, a squad of F-22's found seven Unindentified Flying Objects on thier radars, they then gave chase" he said.

"the photos, film, and autio recording your about to see are top secrect files, and contain information about the enemy" he said.

He showed them everything, the photos of the TIE Scouts, the audio recording, even the fimed combat, once it was done he reappeared on the screen.

"what you have seen and heard was not fake, they were actual happenings, now heres a speech from our temporary Commander in Chief" he said.

He got of the podium and went to me, even though I was in a commander uniform, and had ribbons that the president let me "borrow", I still felt nervous.

"your speech will decide the outcome of this imergency broadcast, remember that your the nation's only hope" he said, he then left.

I walked and got into the pedistal, I then cleared my through, then took a deep breath and let it out.

"My fellow Americans, we all have our freedoms, but now something is coming to try and take it away from us, an Imperial fleet of the Galatic Empire is coming to Earth, what we thought that was fake, is truly real" I said.

"They are here for someone from Star Wars that is real, but she is now a legal citizen of America, they have taken freedoms of other planets that we know, but we, will not share the same fate!" I said in a stern voice.

"War is something that we know best, and we have been through many wars through the course of time, from the Reveloutionary War, World War Two, and The War On Terrorism we are currently fighting in Iraq" I said.

"Our Great Grandfathers, Grandfathers, and our Fathers have fought or are in a current war, and us, the citizens of America, must defend what is righfully ours!" I said sternly again, I then breathed and continued.

"our enemy may have better tech, but we have the heart and courage to fight for what we believe in, like our forefathers did in the Reveloutionary War, we will not give up even in the darkest of times, and this is the darkest, a war machine is approuching our door step, and we must defend our country and our way of life at all costs!" I said, I pounded the top of the pedistal with my right hand in a fist.

"We are truely blessed to have our freedoms, and Ill be damned to have it taken away by some white armor claded stormtroopers, and AT-ATs!, I love having the freedoms that our forefathers have given us, and I will die to defend my freedom, we must all do the same to preserve out freedoms!" I said louder

"We must rise up, rise up and show our enemy and the world how much we would sacrafise to keep the freedoms we have cherished for centuries, we must rise against the up coming oppresion, rise up against the Imperial War Machiene, rise up against the power they have, and rise against them to defend our freedom!" I said loudly.

"the Imperials can take our freedom when they can pry it from our dust coverd, scratched, buised, cold, dead hands!, long live America!" I said.

* * *

From Calafornia to New York, cheers could be heard across America like a sonic boom, citizens were chanting "long live America!", and "destroy the imps!", America was truely in unity.

* * *

(A/N): that's the end to the second chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya there!

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilms ltd., and all of it's partners.

All rights reserved.


End file.
